wiseguysfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Multiplex (Lied)
Liedtext (Tiefe Erzählstimme:) Ich bin vor kurzem plötzlich meiner Exfreundin begegnet Die ist mit einem ausgeprägten Rededrang gesegnet. Sie wollte wieder mit mir unsere Trennung aufarbeiten. Da dachte ich: „Ich hau' mal besser ab, und zwar bei Zeiten.” Also nahm ich ganz spontan die Beine in die Hand, aber meine Ex ist mir gleich hinterher gerannt. Ich schaffte es noch gerade in's größte Kino unserer Stadt, ein Multiplex, das insgesamt acht Kinosääle hat. Auf der Flucht vor der Ex im Multiplex auf der Flucht vor der Ex im Multiplex an der Kasse vorbei, ich schnapp mir Popcorn zur Tarnung die Rolltreppe hoch, ich ignoriere jede Warnung. Dass ich kein Ticket hab ist mir völlig egal. Ich fliege in den erstbesten Kinosaal. Da läuft ein Liebesfilm mit schöner Frau, ich werde traurig. Er spielt im Paradies und Eva spricht "Adam dich brauch ich". Doch dann wird mir ganz kalt, denn Eva sagt im Garten Eden genau wie alle Frau'n: „Wir müssen unbedingt mal reden!”. Auf der Flucht vor der Ex im Multiplex auf der Flucht vor der Ex im Multiplex das war ja wohl klar, schnell wieder raus! Warum such ich mir grade nen Frauenfilm aus? Da läuft meine Ex, doch sie sieht an mir vorbei. Ich springe durch die Tür mit der großen Nummer zwei. (Melodie von Buddy Bieber) Da läuft ein Cartoon, ich setz' mich zu den Kids. Es geht um Buddy Bieber und den Förster Fritz. Der Bieber wirft ein Tintenfass und daraus wird ein Klecks. Und der mutiert zu meiner Ex. Auf der Flucht vor der Ex im Multiplex auf der Flucht vor der Ex im Multiplex nix wie weg, das schlägt mir aufs Gemüt. Mal sehen was mir gleich in Kino drei blüht. (Titelmusik von Star Wars) „Och, nö!” Bitte nicht schon wieder Yedi, meine Ex heißt nämlich Hedi. Star Wars war noch nie mein Bier, jetzt geh ich in Kino vier. „Öhmm, 'tschuldigung?” „Psch, das ist n Stummfilm” „Oh.” Auf der Flucht vor der Ex im Multiplex auf der Flucht vor der Ex im Multiplex Stummfilme waren für mich immer 'ne Qual, ich rette mich mal in den fünften Kinosaal. (Indische Melodie) Ein dunkler Held kämpft auf einem Pferd und macht sie alle platt mit seinem Schwert. Ein Elefant ist geschmückt mit Diamanten. 'Ne schöne Tante tanzt mit zwanzig and'ren Tanten. Bei aller Liebe zu den Bollywood-Schinken, die ganze Sache fängt gehörig an zu stinken. Denn eine Tante macht mich ganz perplex, sie hat ein' Muttermal wie meine Ex. Raus aus dem Saal und dann macht es BUMM, denn ich reiß' aus Versehen 'nen Getränkestand um. Scherben, Cola, alles klebt, doch ich habe überlebt. Dummerweise spricht mich dann einer auf mein Ticket an. Ich springe auf, so ein Mist, keine Ahnung wo es ist. Und fliehe vor dem Personal in den sechsten Kinosaal. (Titelmusik von Indiana Jones) Wenn ich so 'ne Peitsche hätt', fände ich das ziemlich nett. Ich reiß' einen Stecker raus und schwing' am Kabel quer durch's Haus. Im Vorbeiflug hau' ich drei Angestellten eine rein lasse alle hinter mir und krache durch die siebte Tür. (Titelmusik von James Bond 007) Von allen Seiten rennen nu Angestellte auf mich zu. Da steht Hedi, zeigt auf mich: „Der da ist der Bösewicht!” "Hände hoch, du miese Sau!", schreit der Kinochef, "Keine Bewegung, sonst stirbt diese Frau!". (Tiefe Erzählstimme:) Der Betreiber des Multiplex-Kinos steht vor mir am achten Kinosaal, in dem eine Komödie läuft. Mir ist aber nicht zum Lachen zumute, denn er hält Hedi mit einem muskulösen haarigen Arm fest und mit der anderen Hand ein riesiges Messer an den Hals. Um und herum rauchen die Trümmer und verletzte. Der Kinochef droht damit, meine Ex auf brutale Weise umzubringen, wenn sie kein Ticket vorweisen kann. Eventuell wird er außerdem die gesamte Stadt in die Luft jagen, lacht er boshaft: „(Boshaftes Lachen). Eventuell will ich die gesamte Stadt in die Luft jagen! (Boshaftes Lachen)” Über Hedis Wangen rollen Tränen, sie schaut mich mit großen, dunklen, schönen Augen an. Ich weiß, sie hat keine Eintrittskarte. Und ich weiß noch etwas: Ich weiß wieder, warum ich mich damals in sie verliebt habe. Ich beschließe ein gewagtes Spiel zu spielen. Ich schlucke und dann blicke ich den völlig ??? Kinobetreiber in die finsteren Augen und sage mit fester Stimme: ”Tun sie ihr nichts! Ich habe die Eintrittskarten hier in meiner Tasche. Keine Spielchen, lassen sie sie ganz langsam los!” Und dann ziehe ich aus meiner Tasche, natürlich keine Eintrittskarten, sondern von der letzten Betriebsfeier diese Geburtstagströte. Im resultierenden Chaos schlage ich ihm das Messer aus der Hand und reiße ihm Hedi aus dem Arm. Und jetzt bin ich auf der Flucht mit der Ex aus dem Multiplex. Auf der Flucht mit der Ex aus dem Multiplex. In der letzten Sekunde aus dem Multiplex heraus selbstverständlich explodiert hinter uns das Kinohaus. Glücklich noch zu leben sprangen wir in meinen Wagen und haben uns dort erstmal ziemlich gründlich vertragen. Dann fuhren wir, während alles hinter uns brennt, in die untergehende Sonne, das nenn' ich ein Happy End.